jurassicraftmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Fossil Ores
Introduction There are several different types of fossil throughout the world, and a lot of them require different strategies to mine. Fossil Ore Basic Fossil Ore is arguably the signature ore of the Jurassicraft mod. In order to mine it, you must first obtain some Plaster and Bandage, and right-click on the fossil block with this item. Once you have done so, you can safely mine it with an Iron Pickaxe or better. This type of fossil is used to obtain the DNA of ancient animals. (see Extracting DNA) Petrified Logs Petrified logs are the fossilized remains of ancient trees. They most commonly occur in rock layers (as vertical, horizontal or diagonal rows of blocks), although in Desert, Mesa ''and ''Extreme Hills biomes, they can sometimes be seen on the surface. Petrified logs vary in appearance between tree species, and can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better. Unlike modern logs, however, they can’t be made into planks, and can therefore only be used for obtaining Plant Tissue (and by extension tree DNA), or as decoration. Plant Fossil Ore Plant Fossil Ore blocks occur haphazardly inside'' seams of Coal Ore. Like basic Fossil Ore, each block has a randomized texture. They can be mined with any tier of ''Pickaxe, and are affected by Pickaxe enchantments. When mined, they have the following chances of dropping things: Plant Fossil 35% Coal 25% Twig Fossil 15% Flint 15% Cobblestone 10% Plant Fossils and Twig Fossils can then be used for DNA extraction. Plant Fossils can give tissue/DNA from ancient land/floating plants, and Twig Fossils can give tissue/DNA from ancient trees. Amber Ore Amber Ore occurs in deep underground rock layers, at a similar level to Diamond Ore. It can be mined with an Iron Pickaxe or better. When mined, it has a 50/50 chance of dropping either a Mosquito in Amber, or an Aphid in Amber. When extracted in a lab, a Mosquito in Amber always gives a (sometimes very good) DNA sample from a random land animal, and an Aphid in Amber always gives a (sometimes very good) DNA sample from a random land plant '''or '''tree. Fossilized Nests Fossilized Nests are extremely rare natural structures that can generate in the rock layers of any biome, though most “commonly” in Extreme Hills, Mesas and Deserts. In those three biomes, they may sometimes generate partially or completely on the surface if they generate at all. Each one of these structures primarily consists of 1-4 Nest Fossil blocks in or near the middle, some Fossilized Trackway ''blocks, some ''Gravel, and some Hardened Clay. The exact species of animal per Nest Fossil varies, but is always uniform within each Fossilized Nest structure (for example, you won’t see an Edmontosaurus nest fossil in the same structure as a Velociraptor nest fossil, and so on). The trackways around the nest will also mostly match the species it represents. In order to extract the central nest(s), you first need to right-click on them with Plaster and Bandage, and then mine them with an Iron Pickaxe or better. Once the Nest Fossil is extracted, clean it in a Cleaning Station to obtain 0-7 Fossilized Eggs per wash. Alternate drops include bonemeal ''and ''flint. Fossilized Trackways Fossilized Trackway blocks usually spawn as semi-random clusters in rock layers, or around Fossilized Nesting Sites. There are many different types of Fossilized Trackway blocks, representing the footprints of a wide array of animals. They can be mined with any tier of Pickaxe. These blocks don’t yield any Soft Tissue or DNA, and are purely decorative. Marine Deposit Ore COMING SOON TO A JURASSICRAFT NEAR YOU Ice Shard Ore COMING SOON TO A JURASSICRAFT NEAR YOU Tar COMING SOON TO A JURASSICRAFT NEAR YOU Permafrost COMING SOON TO A JURASSICRAFT NEAR YOU